


You And Whose Army?

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, H is trying really hard, Honeymoon, Lingerie, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will is salty, extremely complex poetry parameters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: A poem.





	You And Whose Army?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/gifts).



“Maddening.”  
“The whalebone?”  
Sunblack silk-fall, low-cut and lapping.

“You. Rewarding my misbehaviour.”  
“Perhaps we can discuss your…concerns…later?”  
Heat bronzes in from the lake. 

“Step into these.”  
“I’m complicated, not credulous. Tilt the mirror?”  
Shimmer back, o darkling flame. 

“I…sulked. You gave me…lingerie. Why?”  
“For your pleasure. Your…reservations.”  
Skin speaks to skin. 

“Nothing more…Machiavellian?”  
“I vowed to be better.”  
Mouths and fingers catch and flicker. 

“This would be ‘normal’ marital manipulation, then?”  
“Wedding presents are never entirely altruistic...”  
Honesty wets its lips.

“…I enjoy you looking…pretty.”  
“Really? Then why don’t you make it… _tighter_?”


End file.
